Medicina
|artist = |year = 2018 |dlc = March 7, 2019 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |pictos = 51 |nowc = Medicina |choreo = Ulysses Thay |perf = Ulysses Thay (P1) Monica Peña (P2) Alexey Gubskiy (P3) Jéssika Jessy (P4) |from = album }}"Medicina" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer P1 P1 is a man with a high-slope haircut tied into a ponytail. He is wearing a red sleeveless zipped-up shirt with an orange collar and yellow hem, purple shorts, orange socks, and dark turquoise sneakers with white soles. P2 P2 is a woman with lime green hair. She is wearing a black choker, a gold necklace, a blood-red camisole, a pair of orange shorts with a torn denim skirt over it, a black belt with gold buckles, and purple high heels. P3 P3 is a man. He is wearing a light-purple cap with a black underside on its crown, a lime-green shirt, an orange jacket with black zippers, a bronze necklace, a pair of dark-green trackpants with purple stripes on its sides, and dark brown shoes with blood-red buckles. P4 P4 is a woman with black hair. She is wearing a dark-red headband, emerald earrings, a bronze necklace, a purple over-the-shoulder crop top, a turquoise, black and gold-striped wristband, a pair of yellow, orange and black-striped pants, and black platform heels. Medicina_Coach_1.png|P1 Medicina_Coach_2.png|P2 Medicina_Coach_3.png|P3 Medicina_Coach_4.png|P4 Background The background is a tunnel made of squares, triangles, stars and diamonds. They change colours with the beat of the song with these themes in order: Easter Island, Amazon Rainforest, African Tribes, China, Japan, The Wild West, National Park, Savannah, Egypt, and New York. On Easter Island, the squares form a cross and are lime green and dark pink. They are flanked by trees and flowers alongside the Easter Island heads and a Mayan temple. On the Amazon Rainforest, the cross turns into diamonds and are flanked by tropical plants, macaws, and butterflies. On the African Tribes, the diamonds turn into orange-and-yellow 10-pointed stars flanked by bushes, dead trees, tribal masks, tribal drums, spears, and tribal huts. On China, the stars turn into purple-and-light-orange diamonds flanked by flowers, bushes, water, pandas, goldfishes and cranes. On Japan, the diamonds turn into 3-pointed stars flanked by paper umbrellas, water, sakura trees, koi fish kites, and clones of P3. On the Wild West, the 3-pointed stars turn into turquoise-and-dark-orange 5-pointed stars flanked by the Wright Flyer, cactuses, houses, and water towers. On National Park, the star turns into a square flanked by bald eagles, pine trees, deer, and bears. On Savannah, the square turns into an orange-and-yellow diamond flanked by dragon blood trees, giraffes, zebras, elephants, and flowers. On Egypt, the diamond turns into a triangle flanked by clones of P1, obelisks, flowers, sand dunes, and the Sphinx. When the China theme returns, it now has lion statues, pagodas, and temples flanking a circle. It then turns into New York, with a lime-green-and-orange hexagon flanked by clones of P2, plants, and buildings. The routine concludes by cycling through African Tribes, China, National Park, and Amazon Rainforest in order. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1 & P3:' Clap downwards while squatting. *'P2:' Clap upwards. *'P4:' Twerk while squatting. Gold Move 2: Raise your arms and bring them down in a circle. gm1anitta.png|Gold Move 1 Medicina gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game gm2anitta.png|Gold Move 2 Medicina gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Anitta in the series. *" " is censored. *Some background materials used in this routine was taken from the official music video. Classic Gallery Game Files Medicina_Cover_Generic.png|Medicina Medicina_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Medicina_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Medicina_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background In-Game Screenshots Medicina_jd2019_menu.png|''Medicina'' on the menu Medicina_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Medicina_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Medicina thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Medicina thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Anitta - Medicina (Official Music Video) Medicina - Gameplay Teaser (US) Medicina - Just Dance 2019 Medicina - Just Dance 2019 (No HUD) Referances Site Nagivation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Portuguese Songs Category:Songs by Anitta Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Monica Pena Category:Ulysses Thay